Merchandise
by heartsxdaisies
Summary: Ladybug & Cat Noir merchandise. Who would even wear them? Adrienette/LadyNoir fluffy one-shot


**_Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! Do leave reviews for prompts or suggestions on how to improve! Thank you and much loves for all of you 3_**

/

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Marinette gasped. Ladybug and Cat Noir had just returned home from their night patrol and immediately transformed back to their normal selves when she realized her boyfriend was wearing an underwear with his face on it. Well technically, it's Cat Noir's face.

"Eww, are you kidding me, dude?" Plagg gagged, while Tikki just giggled.

"You do realize you're wearing an underwear with your face on it?" She reminded him.

"Nuh uh. It's Cat Noir's face. There's a difference." He cried out indignantly.

"You literally just transformed from Cat Noir to yourself like a minute ago." Marinette deadpanned. "Where did you buy that anyway? They were out of stock."

"Um well, Nino bought extras and gave them to me. Said that if I wear this, I would be as sleek as a cat?" he explained, questioning his response at the end.

Marinette just rolled her eyes. Boys. Well, she can't help but love this one. Except one question lingers.

"Why are you in your underwear before you transformed?"

"Well, since I didn't have classes today, I slept in and woke up and immediately transformed and left when you gave me a call about an emergency." he clarified.

"You mean, I kissed you without you brushing your teeth? Eww, that's disgusting." Marinette teased, while playfully gagging.

"It's a little too late to be disgusted considering we've done more intimate things first thing in the morning." Adrien reminded her while wiggling his eyebrows.

"And how did I not realize you're wearing this underwear last night? Woah, never seen someone so conceited wear an underwear with their alter-ego face on it." she continued teasing. Adrien was blushing really hard and stammering to come up with an answer, so she decided to give him a break.

"Just don't buy anymore okay? These merchandises are for the supporters alright?" Adrien nodded, before hugging Marinette from behind and snuggling into her neck to apologize. She turned around to give him a kiss before heading out to the living room to rewind, leaving Adrien who's still being teased by Plagg.

"Shut it, Plagg or I swear I'm not giving you Camembert cheese anymore." With that, Plagg shut the heck up.

/

The doorbell rang. Five minutes later, Adrien heard his girl calling for him. "ADRIEN AGRESTE! BRING YOUR SILLY KITTY ASS DOWN NOW!" Well, not so nicely.

"OOH, you're in trouble." Plagg sang to Adrien. He was really nervous now. An angry Marinette is not a fun person to be dealing with. He'd much rather deal with angry Ladybug.

"COMING PRINCESS!" He replied. What wrong has he done now? Adrien ran down the stairs before seeing his girlfriend looking rather confused and humored. He turned down to see what she was looking at when he realized it was a package from Ladybug & Cat Noir Merchandise shop. SHIT, HE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT.

"Care to explain why you bought these merchandises?" Marinette snickered while looking at her boyfriend expectantly. Adrien blushed really hard. He had bought all this to keep as mementos as Marinette is the one that designed and handmade each and every piece of clothing they offer. Thus, the merchandises only had limited stock.

"Well, since you didn't keep any extras for us, I decided to buy so we can keep as souvenirs. You know, when we're old and start to reminisce about our younger days and telling our grandchildren tales about us. Besides, I bought this before you told me not to buy." Adrien explained while scratching the back of his head, which usually indicates that he's embarrassed.

"Aww kitty," Marinette walked towards Adrien, putting her hands on his cheek. Adrien leaned into her hands. "I did keep some for us. I just wanted to give them to you as a Christmas present this year. Now you've ruined all my fun." she told him, pouting.

Adrien's eyes widened. He didn't mean to do that. He was about to apologize when Marinette said, "But it's okay. I love you for being so thoughtful, sensitive and sentimental." She brushed her lips against his before turning away.

"Nuh-uh My Lady. You don't get to get away with that. Now give me a proper kiss." He grabbed her by her waist and gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you too." he reminded her.

"Now, go and carry this package up to the room. Let me wash up for the night and then we can unbox the package together." Marinette shooed her boyfriend away before heading to the toilet.

While waiting for Marinette to finish showering, Adrien desperately tried to remember what he bought. He tried to think if he had ordered anything weird like Cat Noir printed underwear or another kind of undergarments. He wanted to check his list of orders from the website, but only then he remembered he had asked Nino to ask Alya to help him an order. _Shoot_.

When Marinette came back, they opened the package together. While Marinette was really excited and curious to see what he boyfriend had bought, Adrien was scared out of his wits if there's something weird in there. God knows what Alya and Nino could have snuck in there.

The moment he heard Marinette's hysterical laughter, he knew he was in trouble. He sneaked a look inside the top of the package and to his horror, it was filled with Cat Noir underwear. There were 3 boxes of underwear and 3 boxes of boxers (boy shorts). There were 2 boxes of Ladybug printed underwear. He was sure he didn't order those, and those were just additions from Alya and Nino. After removing the boxes of underwear, only then they saw their merchandise of hoodies, t-shirts, and sweatshirts. After all that fiasco, Marinette pulled her boyfriend out of their bedroom and into her sewing room.

"Where are we going, my lady?" He asked, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I want to show you something I've been working on whenever you're having classes."

She opened a door to her wardrobe, only for him to see the latest collection she's been working on. So far, all the designs have been only Cat Noir or Ladybug individually, not together. But this collection has pictures and sketches of them together.

"So, what do you think?" She asked with hopeful eyes, hoping he would like it.

He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. "I love it very much. But not as much as I love you, my lady." He kissed her cheek, before turning her around to give her a full blown passionate kiss. Well, they woke up the next morning in her sewing room covered in her clothes used for a school project. Now, she has to buy more clothes, but it was worth it.


End file.
